Capturing a Butterfly
by LilCassandra
Summary: Kooza-verse: Trickster realizes that Trapeze Artist has become bored with their trysts. Desperate to make her stay, he forces others into their games for her amusement, little caring how deeply he hurts them so long as she's content. Rated for sex/kink.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is based on Cirque du Soleil's Kooza. Appropriate warnings are above each chapter and not every chapter will be the same rating, so this is a series-wide rating.**_

_**Warnings: Currently, dub!con and one very mean Trickster.**_

To any outside observer, it would seem Trickster had anything he could ask for. He was the uncontested master of a world where the impossible was commonplace and insanity was everyday routine. In the realm of Kooza, he was a puppeteer and the rest marionettes he handled cruelly. He was harsh, yes, but none had ever witnessed his anger, and it was clear all of them preferred it this way. Who would be stupid enough to openly mock a man that could change space and time with a simple gesture?

Standing on the top of the batlacan, overlooking his kingdom, Trickster passively watched the creatures beneath him from the shadows above. It was only when _she_ emerged that he started from his position, racing down to the ground level to watch her all the closer.

It was all _her_ fault, the little minx. The woman on the trapeze was perfection itself, the single most beautiful creature in his entire kingdom. The red and gold of her clothing clung to a figure so exquisitely formed that he knew he could settle for nothing else. In the end, it was her eyes that were his undoing. Whenever she retired from the trapeze, her eyes burned with a joy so intense that it could ignite even the stoniest heart. After weeks of watching her, he could hold himself back no longer, and strolled up to her after her practice. She looked at him curiously then jumped as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with a passion that was more possession than romance. At her lack of reaction, Trickster pulled back, sure he had frightened her away forever, but she turned his face back to her own and returned the kiss. It seemed mere moments before they were both screaming in ecstasy and finally she slept in his arms. Holding her close, he thought himself content forever. Then morning came.

Trickster had known she was faithless, but he had not expected her to turn on him. He awoke to find her blowing kisses to one of the nameless acrobats of the realm, not able to catch her eyes except for the same flirtatious glance she gave every man. Every night, she found a different companion, and each night she spent with him made him resent her all the more. He had begun to treat her roughly, attempting to force her to stay, until she pushed him away for good. Her heart soared as much as she did and refused to be tied down to anyone.

Enraged, he left her to her own designs, turning and walking straight into another quiet, shy girl. Her clothes were identical to his former lover, similarly dressed to the trapeze artist but with blues instead of reds, and he could barely look at her. She smiled at him for a moment, then excused herself and walked on, meeting the unicyclist in some far off corner. Her smile was so similar to the one his heart had fallen for that it pierced his heart instantly.

From then on, they had become his newest obsession. Trickster watched as their romance developed, as they grew from shy acquaintances to passionate lovers. Their eyes shone whenever they spotted one another, their caresses so gentle that he sighed to watch them. They were everything he had always wanted with his own love, everything he would never have so long as her heart soared above his own.

It was in this bitterness that Trickster's plan had formed. In his obsession and anger, she began to resemble his former lover all the more. He resented her happiness and slowly decided that, if he could never be happy, he would rip her own happiness from her, whatever the cost.

He found her sitting near the batlacan, feet kicking back and forth idly in her boredom. His movements lit her eyes until she realized it was not who she searched for, and she continued darting them in all directions for the lover she was obviously awaiting. Circling her casually, he moved behind her and grabbed her hair hard, yanking her head back so that their eyes met. She opened her mouth to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little girl. You wouldn't want me to banish your lover, would you?"

She shook her head and he smiled at her coldly.

"Good. Now be a good girl and nothing will happen to him."

The girl got to her feet hesitantly and he allowed her hair to grow loose, grabbing onto her arm instead and steering her into the batlacan. With a gesture, the curtain closed behind them. Trickster felt her shivering beneath his touch and his smile grew all the wider. If he couldn't inspire love, then fear was a perfectly acceptable alternate, regardless of its source.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings:**__**dub!con, sex, voyeurism, infidelity, everything you'd expect from the Trickster…**_

Trickster allowed his eyes to gaze over her body approvingly, steeling his eyes to keep their anger even as he inwardly wanted to laugh at how easy it had been to guide her here. Her soft, almost inaudible sobs were the perfect music to accompany the pathetic shivering she still hadn't ceased. It was as if she felt she could make him pity her enough to set her free. Watching her, seeing her tremble under his gaze, only made him want this moment all the more, and he wondered how long it would take before he had her screaming under his touch.

With a gesture she was pulled towards him, struggling all the way but landing in a heap at his feet. He idly shifted her with his foot so that she was on her back, looking up at him with wide eyes so like those of the woman he adored…

_No. Don't let her make you weak now. She doesn't have the _right_ to escape._

He jumped upon her gracefully, pinning her hands above her head as she continued to beg and whimper with nonsense. His fingers traced the side of her face as she tried to turn away, the gentleness turning to ice as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You aren't being very cooperative, are you?"

Slowly, wanting to savor the moment, Trickster began to strip her of her clothing, tossing them idly behind him. Predictably she fought back, her slaps and kicks nothing to him as he dodged each one, pulling away to look at her when she was finally naked beneath him. His eyes trailed over her curves, momentarily put off to notice that she had none of the scars that his own love had. The difference was enough to make him stand and pull away from her, wondering if he could truly get any satisfaction out of this if she no longer reminded him of the other woman. But then he saw her smile in relief and pounced on her again. No, it didn't matter that they looked different. He recognized that this was not the woman he desired, but he would be damned if she would continue to possess what he could not any longer

"Why are you doing this?" she stuttered, struggling with every breath even as he held her down with his weight.

"Because I can. I do not need another reason."

His lips met hers in a searing kiss, and then hissed as she bit him hard enough to draw blood. The fire in his eyes burned all the hotter as he growled and slapped her across the face; the sound reverberated through the room. Trickster twisted her wrists behind her with bruising force, ignoring her whimpers of pain. When she had stilled long enough to make his next mark, he moved his lips to her neck and bit down, drawing blood as his teeth broke the skin. Whimpers turned to screams as she tried to claw away from him.

"Quiet! Or do you want him to hear you?"

"He'll see! Please! I don't want him to see what you've done…"

"Keep this up and he'll never see you again," he promised.

She looked up at him, her eyes terrified, and kept silent.

"Come now. I'm not changing my mind. Can't you at least enjoy it while you're here?"

Trickster's lips returned to the mark, licking away the blood and charming it so that the wound disappeared. Her eyes looked at him in wonder as he let her wrists go and simply caressed her face, one hand trailing down her hips adoringly. He had no desire to be gentle to her, but perhaps it would be making her enjoy this that would be the cruelest trick of all. His kisses moved down her shoulder as she relaxed under his touch. Inwardly, he grimaced at how disgustingly perfect her features were, but he allowed his eyes to grow slightly warmer as he reverently moved his hands all over her body. Conjuring a sash out of the nothingness, he pulled her up to tie it around her eyes and then lowered her back to the ground. With her unable to see him, his eyes resumed the non-chalant look they always had. Even he couldn't keep up a charade forever, and the fact was that this girl was not nearly as interesting as he had seen her at the onset.

As his kisses moved lower on her body, he began to hear noises outside the tent, and knew he had to be quick about this to make sure the timing was just right. Gesturing over her body, he murmured words he rarely used in his world, words solely used to bring about desire. He had no need for magic to make a woman want him, but he wasn't about to waste any more time on this little idiot, and it would save him the time of seducing her. In a few moments, she shifted on the ground, legs parting slightly as he began to slide his hand up her thigh. She sighed softly as his fingertips grazed her curls, and he knew this would be only too easy.

It wasn't long before she was begging for more rather than less, and he gave it to her. He timed each release so that he could hear outside the batlacan between her screams, searching for the one voice he needed to make this a perfect triumph. After she had climaxed twice, he heard it: the man who he hated nearly as much as the creature beneath him.

Outside, the man called his lover's name, though Trickster didn't allow the girl beneath him to hear the words. Trickster gestured and the batlacan's curtain to open, allowing the man just a moment to peek inside before his lover screamed again in ecstasy. Not allowing her a moment to recover, Trickster yanked the blindfold away from the girl, so that her eyes to meet the impassive stare of the unicycle artist in front of him.

All was silent for a moment as he watched her, shocked motionless, before croaking, "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't have a choice. He made me!" she screamed back, hoping he would listen.

"Seemed like you were enjoying it," Trickster remarked sarcastically.

Bowing to the now crying girl in front of him, he turned and left them to fight it among themselves. Their partnership would not survive such a destruction of trust, and even if it had she would never forgive herself for having enjoyed his ministrations. All in all, it was a job well done.

So absorbed was he in self-congratulation that he walked straight into another creature as he exited the enclosure, none other than _her_. The trapeze artist. She crossed her hands over her stomach as she smirked at him, her gaze clearly indicating she had heard everything that went on in there.

_Really? Couldn't you do any better if you had to leave me?_

As always, Trickster heard her thoughts as clearly as words.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he remarked.

"You know, I have to say, it was rather…interesting…to watch that…"

The trapeze artist stepped forward, surprising him by kissing him passionately.

"It was hotter than any of the other men I've played with. We both know you're the only one that can match me intellectually, darling, though sexually I've always needed my…dabbles…"

Her lips wandered down, kissing his ear in just the right spot to make him melt.

"But if you play with the other girls in this world and let me _watch_, what need would I have to stray?"

Trickster looked at her surprised, then shook his head and laughed. Her reaction wasn't surprising so much as his misinterpretation of the entire situation. Really, what was the happiness of the others so long as his was assured? If this was what she wanted, it was no consequence to him.

They continued kissing as angry voices broke through their reverie, and with a gesture he closed the batlacan again so as to not hear the other feuding lovers. Arm in arm, they waltzed away, Trickster already planning their next conquest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to my amazing beta Katherine, without which this would NEVER get onto paper without a few major issues...**

Their reunion had lasted a few short days before Trickster began to notice his love's eyes beginning to wander yet again. It was clear that he had to find another target quickly before she strayed. He had the ability to control everything in the world around him, down to the minutest detail, but he knew he couldn't control himself if his emotions got the better of him. In his anger, he might even hurt her, and it wasn't a theory he was keen on testing.

_Though, with any luck, the little slut may actually _enjoy_ that, _he chuckled to himself.

He broached the subject when they lay in one another's arms high in the batlacan, able to see all below them. The mist was crowded today, several of the different groups mingling. It was the perfect atmosphere to select another victim, but of all the delectable choices, Trickster just couldn't settle on one alone.

"What about one of those little girls over there?" she asked. "The ones in white? Or maybe the ones in red? They should be simple enough."

"Done and done. That little one in red was my first toy and the tall, lithe woman in white was one of my most recent. Trust me, pet, they were far too unremarkable for you to be entertained by then,"

Trapeze Artist laughed and cuddled closer into Trickster's arms, scanning the crowds again and trying to narrow down the choices. The easiest decision was discarding the men entirely. She had no doubt her lover enjoyed the chase more than one particular gender, but women were far more interesting to break.

_And anyhow, if one so much as touches me, they wouldn't last a moment of his jealousy_, she thought.

"You can't just keep calling me pet, you know," she observed, trying to make conversation out of the quietness between them.

"None of your creationg have names. You know that."

"Yes, well, considering you own all this," she impatiently gestured below them, "I'm sure your word is law. I've earned it by now, haven't I?"

He sat quiet for a moment, considering her words. Trickster had no problem calling her one of his pet names for her in the open and had done so on several occasions. If she had a real name, he could only use those euphemisms in the bedroom, making them a much more intimate use. He nodded to her and settled back in thought.

"Kenna," he whispered. "Would that suffice?"

"An odd choice, don't you think?"

"No," he murmured as he kissed her neck. "It means fiery and you, dearest, are certainly that."

She tried the name on her own tongue and smiled at him. The gesture was small but the meaning behind it ensured her that he cared for her. Kenna gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he tightened his arms around her as they both resumed their watch.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trickster noted a flash of gold, and turned his head to discover the source. In a more secluded area of the mist, he saw the three contortionists for the first time in ages. They kept to themselves that it was rare to see them out at all, much less near the other groups, so he had not considered them a target. Kenna followed his gaze and her smile became much more sinister.

"They're a bit young," Trickster whispered, mirroring his lover's evil glare.

"All the more reason to corrupt them. The young must grow up eventually. We would be doing them a favor, really."

"Only you could find a moral reason to satisfy our desires," he laughed.

"Excuses. It's a gift. The question is, which one?"

They both watched the girls more intently. At first glance, they all seemed identical, as if they were copies of one another. That assumption faded with a few more seconds of watching. One of them bent backwards until she held onto the feet of another girl, and Trickster began to imagine just what he could do with a girl as flexible as that. His eyes trailed up her body and saw the slight curves underneath the skintight gold outfit. The girl's eyes shone with a fire he would love to break.

He pointed at the girl. "That one, then."

"Do I get to play this time or am I relegated to watching?"

Thinking for a moment, he formed a plan. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't touch the girl. Let her be my toy. I assure you that I can be far crueler than you can."

Kenna nodded in agreement. They had found their target.

Over the next few days, Trickster began to find whatever opportunities he could to run into the girl. It was hard to locate her even on the best of days and he was forced to use more powers than he felt the girl deserved. He began to notice that the girls were not as unified as he had previously seen them. They all practiced together without fail, but they also arrived and departed their groups on their own. It allowed Trickster the perfect opportunity to allow her to see him for the first time.

Tired and giddy from time spent with her sisters, the girl failed to pay attention to where she was walking and barely missed walking into Trickster. He bowed and gestured that she could pass, and the girl smiled as their eyes locked. For weeks, he allowed only that, running into her, watching her eyes light up as she saw a familiar face. Then one day she tripped, and he saw a perfect opportunity to begin his seduction.

Trickster gently held both her wrists and guided her back to her feet, feigning concerned as he checked to see if she had injured herself.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "I'm not usually so clumsy."

"It's no trouble to help such a pretty girl," he murmured as he brought her hand to his lips and placed light kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The girl practically swooned at the contact. He dropped her hand quickly to allow the touch to have a more teasing effect. He wished her a good night and searched for Kenna, telling her that the girl was almost ready to be taken. She jumped in his arms and kissed him hard. The excitement over the chase made her want Trickster more, and he was not one to refuse something so freely given.

He carried her to the batlacan's first floor and closed the curtains behind them. It had been ages since her desire for him had been so apparent. Kenna clawed at his clothing until he gestured both of theirs away, pushing him to the floor and pouncing on top of him. He simply enjoyed it, not making a move either away. Their lovemaking, if it could be called that at all, was hard and fast as she took from him the pleasure she craved. When she neared her release, Trickster held onto her hips so that she couldn't move, pulling her close enough to hear his whispers.

"You won't climax tonight, love. I'm not letting you until you're watching me take that girl."

Kenna whimpered and opened her mouth to protest, deciding against it. She rode him until he reached his own release then allowed him to pull her close. Trickster knew she was frustrated with him. In fact, he was relying on that frustation to turn to a cruel anger she could use on their next conquest.

_Who knows how far she'll go with the girl now?_ he questioned silently.

They exchanged gentle kisses as she began to grow tired. His hands caressed her soothingly so that she was no longer on the edge and she eventually fell asleep in his arms. Trickster turned away to lie on his back and stare idly into the blackness above him, beginning to plot every detail of attack for the contortionist. Smiling evilly to himself, he wondered if the poor fool had any idea what she was in for.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warnings for graphic sexual situations, bondage, D/s relationship dynamics, voyeurism, and non!con/dub!con. I know some of my readers are slightly concerned about age ranges since they're assuming the contortionists are the age of the performers that play them. For all intensive purposes, I consider them to be of legal age and Trickster sees them as young simply b/c he is the oldest/ageless in his realm.**

**No one's reviewed this story yet, which makes me sad. I'm calling off continuing until I get a review (and yes I left a nasty cliffhanger to bribe you all with). C'mon, SOMEONE has to have a comment. :-p.**

The next morning, Trickster was the first to awaken in the darkness. With a gesture, he allowed a dim light to enter the space, enough to see but not so much that he couldn't hide Kenna in some corner. He shook the girl until she sat up and tenderly smoothed out the tangled locks of her hair.

"Today, then?" she asked eagerly when she fully awoke.

"I suppose so," he smiled. "I can enchant you so that she can't see you, but I think it would be much more interesting if you had to keep yourself unseen and unheard. More of a challenge that way." She nodded as he continued, "I don't want you to touch her. I don't care how tempting it is. However…"

He slowly moved his hand down the curves of her breast and rested his fingertips on the her inner thighs. Kenna whimpered as he teased her through her clothing. Trickster brought her nearly to climax before suddenly removing his hand and laughing at her anguished moan.

"You can do whatever you want to _yourself_, and I am rather looking forward to seeing if you can keep that pretty mouth shut."

Trickster stood up and twirled in a circle. His clothing morphed from the red and gold that matched his lover to the multicolored blues that the inhabitants of his world had grown used to seeing on him. It was a far less striking outfit and one more likely to put the contortionist at ease. Walking out of the batlacan, he closed the curtain behind him and sealed it so no one could enter or exit. He wasn't going to allow Kenna to follow him regardless of how deep her curiosity got.

He intercepted the contortionist on the way to her sisters. Wrapping an arm around her waist playfully, he kept her from continuing on, asking, "Need you be in such a hurry? I'm sure we could find better ways to entertain ourselves."

Blushing, the girl stuttered back, "I c-can't. They'll worry about me…"

"Tell them you have something much more important to attend to."

"But they…"

His grip on her waist tightened as his voice turned serious, "You'll regret making me ask twice. Let's go."

She hesitated as Trickster took her back to the batlacan, but it was only half-hearted. It seemed the girl wasn't truly sure he would hurt her. All he wanted was to make the little wretch kick, fight, even scream, and inspiring fear was the necessary first step. Once they entered the batlacan, he shut the curtains behind them and slapped her across the face before she had a moment to react.

"I told you not to make me ask again. You need to learn to listen, little one."

The girl's eyes went wide with fear and Trickster knew he had made his point. Behind her, he detected movement, and saw that Kenna was smirking at the pathetic creature he had brought with him. She waved at him as if to give him permission to continue. With a nod in her direction, he turned his focus back on the girl directly in front of him, fully intending to ignore Kenna until he had broken the contortionist.

"I thought you were my friend," she whispered.

"Whatever made you think that? People are only kind when they want something in return, dear. It's best you learned that quickly."

Trickster yanked her hair back so hard that she winced at the pain. He spun her around so that her back faced him and roughly pulled her hands above her. With a gesture, a chain lowered itself from the blackness above them, and he chained her hands above her head. She still stood comfortably, but Trickster lraised the chain for a moment so that she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes. After watching her struggle for a few seconds, he let the chain go slack enough that she could stand comfortably.

_No need to tire her prematurely, after all, _he thought.

"Keep looking straight forward, understand?"

She weakly nodded as he began to circle around her. He glanced over her lithe body appreciatively, reaching out a hand to graze over her buttocks and swatting them when she turned to see what he was up to. Her gaze returned forward and he continued his examination. The contortionist was small but he could feel her muscles through her clothing, strong and light all at once. Trickster knew this was a girl that he could take his time with and not worry about her tiring out.

"Have you been with another man before?" he whispered in her ear and smiled when she nodded. "Good. Then this doesn't need to be completely unenjoyable for you."

The contortionist's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized exactly what Trickster wanted with her. In the corner, he could see Kenna watching the spectacle and clasping her hand over her mouth to not giggle at the emotion. Trickster pressed a finger to his lips to remind her to keep silent then focused on the contortionist once more. Moving behind her, he slid his fingertips down her back, barely grazing the skin. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly, caressing her breasts through the thin material of her costume. When she moaned, just as he had expected, he swatted her much harder.

"Did I give you permission to make a sound?"

"No…I'm sorry…don't…"

"Don't what? Make you enjoy this? I can make you writhe in ecstasy if you would only give yourself up to me."

"But I don't want this…"

Trickster bit down on her neck hard and chuckled as she shrieked, letting her go only when he drew blood. "Good. It's far more interesting if you resist."

With a flick of his wrist, the girl was naked before him. She noticed instantly and tried to pull her hands away to cover herself. Trickster simply laughed and allowed the chain to become tighter around her hands. He began to explore her exposed skin, trailing kisses down her collarbone. His fingers grazed her nipples and they hardened, though whether from his touch or the sudden cold he wasn't sure. Turning her so that she faced away from him, his hands kneaded the flesh of her hips and buttocks. Faint bruises already marked her from before, disappearing already. The contortionist bit her lip but a whimper passed her lips before she could prevent it. Trickster chuckled and turned her to face him once more. His lips roughly kissed hers and delighted when, for a moment, she returned the kiss. Then she bit him.

Trickster's eyes narrowed as he spun her around hard, "What, did you think that would make me leave you? That one bite from a pathetic little thing like you would dissuade me? You've tried my patience enough, dearest. I think ten should do it."

She opened her mouth to speak then shrieked when he landed a hard blow to her left thigh. He began to spank her, alternating between lighter and harder swats, caressing her heated flesh between each sting. Trickster landed a blow directly between her legs so that she parted them and he took the opportunity to trace a fingertip along her opening while finishing the ten blows. Bringing his finger back to his lips, he sucked on it and chuckled when he found the moisture there.

"Enjoying this a bit, are we?"

The contortionist shook her head but stayed silent. Kissing her much more gently along her neck, he moved down and grazed his lips over her breasts. His fingers dragged down her body once more as they found their previous location. Slowly stroking, she began to grow wetter at his touch, even as her head shook and she mumbled protests. Trickster knew that the girl was reacting physically and didn't truly want it, of course, yet it certainly made things far simpler.

Gazing in the tent, Trickster's eyes focused on Kenna sitting in the corner. Her hand had dropped between her legs as she teased herself, almost copying his movements on her own body. She bit down on her lip to keep silent though her eyes shut from time to time as the pleasure road over her in waves. He wanted nothing more than to leave the idiot here to hang and to force Kenna to scream for him instead. It took every fiber of his concentration to remain rooted where he was and focus on the wretch in front of him.

"I think you're lying, darling. I think your body is loving this," Trickster whispered in the contortionist's ear.

He easily slid one fingers into her and she whimpered louder, attempting to move away from the intrusion and squeezing her eyes shut when she found herself unable to do so. Trickster held her in place with his other arm as another finger joined his languid assault upon her. Her walls clenched around his fingers and wondered if she had ever experienced this at all.

_She certainly will never find one to compare to this, at least._

"Cum for me, dearest, and perhaps I shall let you free."

The contortionist opened her eyes and considered the offer. Nodding, she began to rock against his fingers as he added a third. Her whimpers turned to slightly quicker moans as she panted and neared her release. Flicking his fingertips against her nipple and biting her ear was all it took to send her spiraling. Trickster removed his fingers and forced the girl to suckle on them, wiping them clean on her stomach.

He conjured a blindfold and tied it around her eyes as she squealed, "You said you would let me go!"

"I said I would consider it. Honestly, are you that stupid?"

Trickster left her there and walked to Kenna in the corner, watching as she reached her own climax. He clasped his hand over her mouth as she came, narrowly stopping the scream that almost filled the tent.

Leaning close, he whispered, "Are you enjoying this, then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she whispered back.

"What else do you want me to do to the girl?"

"I need you. Now. Find some way to distract her and come back before I go mad."

He smiled and bowed as if in acquiescence. Nearing the contortionist again, he conjured a phallic object and flicked it, watching as it began to vibrate. The girl started at the noise. Trickster slowly dragged the toy up her legs as she scrambled away from it. He held her still until he was able to slip it inside of her and turn it up to full speed. Her first shrieks were almost beautiful. Pulling on the chain, it went slack and he allowed her to lie on the floor, gesturing again so that she was tied down and unable to move from where she lay. Her hips desperately moved against the toy and he chuckled. It would never allow her to reach another orgasm.

"Have fun," he murmured in her ear as he returned to Kenna.

"How about that?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Can't she hear us?" she questioned.

"Not really. I've conjured the area around her so it creates a sound vacuum. She can't hear anything but we can hear every little squeak she makes."

"Clever," Kenna mewled as she bit Trickster's ear. "Now, what about helping your pet with her own…needs…?"

"Gladly."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The usual. Rated for graphic sexual situations, BDSM, M/s roleplay, etc. We all get the point but I want to be on this website's good side. Enjoy! With summer I should be updating much quicker in between study sessions. Please review, it's been a while since I last wrote and I want to see what people think!**

Trickster couldn't help staring at the woman before him. Kenna had begun to slip out of her clothes, turning her back to him to tease him with what he couldn't immediately see. Her graceful movements were enough to drive a lesser man insane. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and her smooth skin was almost too inviting to resist touching. He simply allowed his telltale smirk to show, eyes cold with feigned boredom.

"I haven't got all day, you know. That little tart can't stay there forever as some sort of decorative centerpiece."

Kenna bit back a sarcastic retort and he smiled. She hastily threw the last of her clothing to a corner of the tent and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kicking one leg up, she hooked it behind his shoulder and smiled coquettishly, as if inviting Trickster to consider the possibilities her flexibility could allow him. Their bodies barely touched as both refused to be the first to move towards one another. He moved his hands down the sides of her body, relishing the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips. Teasing her always provoked some sort of interesting reaction, and considering just how excited watching him had made her, he wasn't about to stop without seeing just how far he could push that excitement to his advantage.

When she leaned forward just enough so that her legs formed a perfect split, it was all he could do to hold back a growl from escaping his throat. She had never brought her other talents into the bedroom, though of course he had always hoped she would. Kenna kept the world of the trapeze separate from everything below it and he had respected this. Still, if she were willing to drop that particular barrier, he would not argue away his chance at having a cherished desire.

She winced as he dug his nails into her shoulders and scratched down her arms hard enough to draw blood. Kenna whimpered but didn't move away. It seemed her pain tolerance had increased after her many playtimes with him, and Trickster would not be satisfied until he heard her exquisite screams that night. Her threshold for pain was high but his patience surpassed even that.

Trickster gripped her shoulders so that she was forced down in front of him. Unable to catch her balance, she fell gracelessly on her knees, looking up at him in annoyance like a scolded child. When he refused to react, Kenna decided to take a different tactic and began to slowly stroke him through his trousers. The movements stopped as he grabbed her hair hard to keep her still.

"I've already said I'm in no mood for a tease, pet."

"If you don't like what I'm doing to you," she murmured as her hand slipped inside his trousers and began stroking him in earnest. "Then perhaps another one of the men here would enjoy my actions a bit more?"

His eyes blazed with jealousy and she knew he had him exactly where she wanted him. Turning her about, Trickster slammed her against the floor, crouching above her so that she couldn't get up from her stomach. He allowed her to get up onto her hands and knees simply to watch how her body arched when he pushed her down again. She struggled beneath him.

Biting into her neck hard, he whispered into her ear, "Are you going to behave for now, little one?"

Kenna nodded slightly and her eyes looked up at his in apprehension. With a gesture, he conjured a flogger out of the darkness around them, and began to drag the strands down her back, caressing her skin with the suppleness of the leather.

"You are mine. I know you know that. I know that you wouldn't be stupid enough to stray again, which leads me to believe, pet, that you have another reason to bait me so…"

He moved his arm back and struck her hard. Red lines instantly appeared on her back and she screamed more at the suddenness of it than in actual pain. Resuming his caresses with the tool, his voice remained casual.

"I see two possibilities, darling. Either you are simply rebellious and need to be taught your place…"

Three more blows landed on her upper back and the noise reverberated throughout the tent. Kenna was able to keep from screaming out; the surprise of it gone, and Trickster raked his nails over the marks.

"…or you like the pain I inflict on you."

Trickster paused to pull her back onto her hands and knees, giving himself more leverage for movement. He ground his hips into her buttocks and she arched into his movement. He landed more blows on her back, losing counting around a dozen of them, seeing how far he could push her. When Kenna began to sob beneath him, he stopped and caught his breath. His heart was racing in his chest. Pulling away from her body, he forced his breathing to steady and straightened his clothing. She had dutifully kept her eyes downcast and he was grateful she didn't see his momentary weakness. Moving back to her, he wound his fingers softly through her hair.

"But you know your place, don't you little one?" She nodded as he continued. "Which only leaves one possibility…"

Turning her slightly on her side, his fingers went lower and found her dripping wet. She blushed but he forced her chin up so that their eyes met, her tears making her an even more beautiful sight to him. The flush of her skin, the fear in her eyes combined with the admiration he found there, the raw desire in her movements, it was an intoxicating combination.

"You wanted to watch me with that girl because you wanted to see how cruel I could be, yet you haven't the faintest idea of what you're asking for," he chuckled.

"I can handle it…master…" she murmured.

"No. You can't. You have no idea what kind of power such a title allows me," he remarked. Before she could react, he closed his hands about her throat, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment before squeezing. Leaning down, his voice took a dangerous edge as he continued, "But you _will_."

He continued choking her with one hand, ensuring the pressure would not permanently damage her, as his other went back down her body and slipped two fingers inside of her. Kenna's struggles to breathe only rocked her body against his further, and he let her catch her breath every few moments. He had no intention of truly injuring her, but the fear was enough to prove his point. When she clenched about his fingers, he choked her a bit tighter, allowing her to reach her release just as she ran out of air. Moving away from her entirely, he watched as she collapsed, desperately trying to catch her breath again as she looked at him in a daze. Trickster gave her a few moments to recover, waiting to see her next move. He knew it was equally likely that she run from him entirely or only want him more. He wouldn't rush such a judgment. When minutes passed without her yelling or pushing him away, and he tentatively moved closer again, crouching next to her.

"May I?" Kenna asked as she put her head in his lap.

He stroked her hair as he responded. "If we are in such a moment as this, if you are recovering from something I have done to you, it is my purpose to help you come down from your daze as gently as you can. I am here to guide you. You needn't ask for permission at such a time."

Trickster continued to stroke her hair as he thought to himself, _I suppose, if she's able to handle that without any prior warning, this is certainly a game we can begin to play in earnest._

"That was…" she looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"You haven't repaid me yet, have you?" he admonished.

Wordlessly, Kenna propped herself back up on her elbows, still shaking from her last orgasm. She began to remove his clothing, nipping down his body as he leaned back and allowed her to ride him. Trickster held onto her hips to slow her movements, wanting the gentleness of the moment to last.

When she looked at him confusedly, he smiled kindly. "This is part of this too, darling. It isn't all pain. There is pleasure in taking it slow at times. You simply must learn to be patient."

Her hips came down upon his harder. Trickster bit his lip to keep from crying out. She looked amazing like this, the sweat glistening on her skin, her eyes scrunched closed as she took what she wanted from him. Looking at her, he wondered if she would ever know that he was as entrapped as she was. He refused to reach his own release without her and drifted his fingers to her clit. Kenna's moans intensified as her movements became erratic.

"Please…let me…"

"Shush" he whispered. "No asking now, understand? Now, little one, I want you to fall with me. Can you do that?"

She nodded as his fingers moved faster. Just when he knew he could hold out no longer, she screamed, her entire body shaking. He came only a few moments after her. Kenna collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, too tired to reassure her or command her. Connecting to her in such a loving way took more out of him than simply using her for pain, even though it was far less physically exerting. He refused to consider what that meant and so pushed her shoulders a few feet up so that their eyes met.

"Better?"

Kenna smiled and nodded impishly. He chuckled and mussed up her hair with her hand as she carefully moved away from him, obviously still sore. With an overdramatic sigh, his eyes turned back to the contortionist who was still locked in her own world.

"I suppose we had better release her," she remarked.

"We could," he responded in the same tone. "Or we could see how well she plays with two instead of one, no?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: dub!con, BDSM, D/s relationships, voyeurism, the usual. The only difference from previous chapters is the addition of femmeslash.**_

__Kenna didn't bother to answer Trickster's question. She bolted up, leaving her clothing behind, and ran towards the bound contortionist. Staying just outside the girl's realm of hearing, she watched her, smiling as she watched the poor creature struggling to find her release. It was a glint Trickster knew all too well.

Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She winced from the bruises he had left. With a murmured incantation, Trickster smoothed his hand over her back and the marks vanished.

"Well, that's a bit better," she remarked sarcastically, arching her back to stretch.

"Don't become accustomed to it. I rather enjoy seeing my marks on you," he whispered in her ear.

"Then why remove them at all?"

"Perhaps I have a proposition for you and thought a gift would make you pay better attention."

Turning about, Kenna looked into Trickster's eyes, trying to decide if he was serious or not. After a moment, she nodded for him to continue.

"I could give you this girl as a sort of gift, but there is a price. You may do as you wish and, for the most part, I will watch. However," he said as he raked his nails over her shoulder, "you had best remember who runs this game. If I ask anything of you, pet, anything at all…"

"I'll do it," she interrupted. "I'll do whatever you want."

He chuckled as he wound his fingers through her hair.

"No, you won't. You'll follow orders as they suit you and I fully expect it. Tread carefully, dear. You haven't been broken yet and I would not mind making it a far more painful process if you continue to disobey."

Trickster gestured with his hand and both were clothed again in their matching golds and reds. His eyes flickered appreciatively over her body as he smoothed out her skirt. Kenna turned and attempted to move towards the contortionist when he grabbed her arm and kept her still.

"There are rules here and you will listen to them. You cannot permanently damage or mark her in any way. You may do anything else you want with her. In case you have already forgotten, you cannot reach your own release without permission. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, I expect this back…"

Conjuring his scepter from the darkness, he handed it to her. Kenna's eyes widened when she realized what he had given her. It was well known that Trickster's own gifts were independent of the scepter, but to give it freely was equivalent to giving a measure of his abilities to another. It was not a casual gift. She took it and turned away from him. It was simply too much to consider under the current circumstances. Half hidden in the darkness, Trickster settled onto the floor and conjured away the vacuum he had created.

"Who's there? Please…don't leave me here…" muttered the contortionist, hearing approaching footsteps.

With a flicker of the scepter, the girl was unbound and sprawled on the floor. She looked up and realized that it was not Trickster who stood before her and panicked. Wrapping her arms about her knees, she attempted to shield her body from Kenna's eyes.

"Why are you here? Where'd he go? When can I go back?"

"So many questions from someone that isn't really in a position to ask," laughed Kenna.

"I just want to leave. Please. Please let me go?"

"And why should I do that?" Kenna kept her tone casual as she circled the girl. "You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

"You saw that?" whispered the contortionist.

The girl blushed and tried to hide her head behind her knees. It was almost adorable how innocent she was to all of this. Kenna knelt beside her and pushed her head up so that their eyes were level. It took every ounce of control she had to not laugh in her face but she attempted to look sympathetic.

"You're quite lucky I was the only one. What would your sisters think, to see you like this? I don't think that little one, what's her name, the one I caught you with a few weeks ago..?"

She was trapped and they both knew it. Most in their world never saw the trapeze over them and Kenna often used that to gossip and watch the others around her. When she had seen two of the contortionist exchanging passionate kisses, it was clear they believed no one was watching. She had tucked the information into the back of her mind for later use and now had the perfect opportunity to use it.

"How do you know? No one saw us!" the girl cried as she bit back tears.

"There's nothing wrong in desiring a woman, darling. You would most certainly not be the first in our world. After all, we can be such…beautiful…creatures…"

Kenna allowed her words to trail off. She moved the scepter down the girl's arm, watching her shiver, but whether it was from her words or from the cool metal against her skin was anyone's guess. Turning her gaze towards Trickster, Kenna noticed his eyes turning darker with desire. She had never told him of her own times with other woman, though she had always assumed he had an idea from her voyeuristic tendencies. It was clear he was rethinking the current scenario and all the possibilities this new information opened up.

Biting back a smile, she sat back and gently ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair. When she began to relax, Kenna pulled the girl into her lap and wrapped her arms about her. The contortionist began to melt into the other woman's arms. Kenna cooed at the younger girl and exchanged forced sympathies as she rocked her. Trickster watched them in confusion. He had never expected kindness out of his pet.

"Please, I'll do anything," whimpered the contortionist. "Just don't tell them."

"Anything?" repeated Kenna dangerously.

The girl was oblivious to the edge in her voice and nodded. Kenna pulled the girl up and pressed her lips against the others. She allowed the first kiss to be gentle before pushing further with the second, nipping at the contortionist's bottom lip and running her hands down her back and shoulders. She placed the scepter just out of the girl's reach and moved down her neck, biting harder, before returning to whisper in her ear.

"You should never have promised me something like that. Haven't you learned anything yet?"

Kenna looked over the girl's head and locked eyes with Trickster. It was all the invitation he needed. He emerged from the shadows before the girl noticed. As Kenna gave the now startled girl another kiss, he quietly walked closer and ran his own nails down the younger girl's back. Her eyes grew wide and she turned about, seeing that she was pinned between the two. Now panicking, she attempted to escape from Kenna's arms, but the girl was surprisingly strong. Trickster jumped out of the way just fast enough for his pet to push the contortionist onto her back, pining her arms above her head and laying her body over hers.

"I did give you the ability to tie her up, little one," spoke Trickster as he watched them.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it's _easier_ that way, but there is so much more fun to be gained from finding other ways to keep them still," giggled Kenna.

Beneath her, the contortionist struggled for a moment before giving up. She was a mess, tired, sore, exhausted from Trickster's handling of her earlier.

"I don't want much from you, so will you listen or not?" admonished Kenna. She continued when the girl nodded. "I won't force you to play with _him_ but you're mine to play with and I want him to watch. Is that really such a horrible exchange? Spend time with me, allow him to watch us together, and I'll let you go. I'm not as, shall we say, untrustworthy as he is."

Trickster flashed his eyes angrily at Kenna. She would pay for this dearly later. For now, she knew he would not touch her so long as she allowed him to see her play with another woman. It was the one constant desire between all men, regardless of what they wanted, and the easiest weakness she could find in him.

The contortionist hesitated for a moment. All was still about them as Kenna allowed her to come to her own decision. After all, if she said no, it would be simple enough to grab the scepter and tie her down again. She pushed herself up on her hands and Kenna pulled back, not quite letting her go but allowing the movement. Hesitating for another moment, the contortionist finally leaned forward and kissed Kenna. The woman returned the kiss hungrily, humming as the girl moved her hands over her clothing. Grabbing the scepter yet again, Kenna used it to remove her own clothing quickly. She was surprised when the girl rolled her onto her own back and continued to kiss her.

"You know, getting this over with quicker will not make me want to release you," whispered Kenna.

Trickster was barely able to restrain himself from joining them. He watched as both sets of hands roamed over the other, caressing with a ferocity he was surprised the younger girl even possessed. Then again, he had never known the contortionist loved woman rather than men, and he wondered if her resistance to him had been a matter of orientation rather than the innocence he had assumed.

So lost was he in his own trail of thoughts that he didn't notice when Kenna pushed two fingers inside the younger girl. The contortionist's first scream jolted him back to reality. He watched as Kenna quickened her pace and bit down on her nipple as she continued. The younger girl attempted to reach up and touch her only to find her hands restrained by Kenna's free hand. When she moved her thumb to the girl's clit, the screamed reached a new pitch and she shuddered, panting as Kenna allowed her to catch her breath. Leaning back, she pulled the contortionist with her and pushed her lower. She didn't hesitate as she kissed down Kenna's stomach and the contortionist's tongue found her already dripping.

Trickster silently moved closer to watch the action better. He saw the contortionist flick her tongue over Kenna's clit with practiced skill and she moaned in response. He chuckled to himself when he saw the woman biting her lip to hold back her own screams.

"Oh, pet?" interrupted Trickster, finally breaking the moment.

Both women jumped at the voice. The contortionist tried to move away from Kenna and Trickster pushed her back into place.

"No, you're just fine there, little one."

Now increasingly nervous, she resumed her task, moving awkwardly rather than the more experienced moves of before. Trickster rolled his eyes but decided not to chastise her. Speaking at all was already enough of a dampen on her to be annoying.

"You, however," continued Trickster, his eyes locking with Kenna's, "You seem to have forgotten something."

Kenna looked at him quizzically, too lost in the moment to remember his earlier commands.

"Pet. Don't force me to remind you," he warned.

After a moment, she regained the memory and propped herself up to better see her lover above the contortionist's head.

"I'm sorry… Master…please…"

"Look at my eyes," he commanded, any playfulness gone from his voice. "I want you watching only me as this little wretch makes you fall. Now!"

The words were enough to push her over the edge. Within moments, Kenna screamed out, struggling to keep her eyes open as her own orgasm shook her. The contortionist quickly pushed away as soon as the moment passed. Neither Kenna nor Trickster noticed as he stalked towards her.

Turning back, he flicked his wrist and the contortionist was clothed again.

"What's your name again?" he questioned.

"Riv-vka," she stuttered.

"Rivka? As in 'to bind'? Perhaps your name is more suitable than I had intended," he chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Off with you before I change my mind."

She didn't need to be told twice. The contortionist bolted out of the batlacan in seconds, leaving them behind her. Kenna almost laughed at it before noticing just how cruel Trickster's eyes have become.

"Well, I followed your orders, didn't I?" she wavered.

"You followed the letter of them, true, but we both know what a disrespectful little tart you were."

He lowered himself to her level and pushed her hard onto her back. He leaned close, his voice taking on an edge she had never before heard.

"You _will _obey me, damn you…" he spoke before slapping her hard. "Perhaps you simply need to learn to appreciate the kindness I give you."

Pausing for a moment, he a smile crept upon his face and chuckled, "If you do not want to follow my rules, there are others I can lend you to, after all. And trust me, pet, they will not be as _kind_ as I have been."

**_Author's Note 2: Yes, it's been forever, and I'm so sorry about that! I hope this makes up for it and the next chapter is already half written. Please let me know what you think. It's been a while since I worked on this and I want to make sure it still works._**


End file.
